


SKAM La S1 E4: I Should Dump You

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. Does she want you?

##  **Clip 1, Friday 10:02AM, 2021: Does she want you?**

_ (Ava wakes up to her boyfriend laying in bed with her, still sleeping. She kisses his cheek and starts to get up, but he pulls her down and pecks her on the lips. He smiles at her and she plays with his hair.) _

**Oliver**

Good morning, love. 

**Ava**

Morning Ollie. 

_ (She kisses him.) _

**Oliver**

You’ve never called me Ollie before. I like it. 

**Ava**

I like you. Happy New Year. 

**Oliver**

Happy New Year. 

**Ava**

I think Zohra wants me to dump you. 

**Oliver**

Really? Why?

**Ava**

I don’t know. 

**Oliver**

Does she want you?

**Ava**

No, Zohra doesn’t want me!

**Oliver**

You sure? What if she’s secretly in love with you?

**Ava**

_ (Ava bursts into laughter and kisses him) _

Well I don’t want her. I’m secretly in love with someone else. 

**Oliver**

Oh really? Who?

**Ava**

Sam. 

_ (Oliver starts laughing) _

Hmm, maybe she’s right. Maybe I should. 

**Oliver**

You wouldn’t last two seconds without me. 

**Ava’s Mom**

Ava? I came home early and thought I would surprise you!

_ (Her footsteps could be heard. Ava panics and hides Oliver under her bed. He protests a little, but complies. Ava stands up, in her underwear, as her mom walks in.) _

**Ava’s Mom**

Is there someone else in here? I heard voices. 

**Ava**

No, that was my phone. I was watching Netflix. 

**Ava’s Mom**

Oh. Well I was thinking we could have breakfast together?

**Ava**

That would be amazing, mom! Just let me get dressed. 

**Ava’s Mom**

Alright, alright. 

_ (She leaves the room, and Oliver flips off Ava from under the bed.) _

**_Song: Friendly Dark by Ollie MN_ **


	2. Just befriend him

##  **Clip 2, Monday 10:11AM, 2021: Just befriend him**

_ (Ava is reading a text from her mom about her grades as she walks into the school. Before she’s able to reply, Briana waves her down.) _

**Briana**

Hey, can I get your honest opinion on something?

**Ava**

Yeah, sure. 

**Briana**

I don’t think Zohra should be in our group. I think we should kick her out. 

**Ava**

Um, she may be a bit… blunt… but she’s a good person. 

**Briana**

She gets weird every time you mention your boyfriend! I think she’s judging you. 

**Ava**

I think she’s just a bit awkward when it comes to that kind of stuff. 

_ (Before Briana can reply, Zohra and Avery F walk up to them.) _

**Zohra**

I got accepted into theatre!

**Ava**

That’s so exciting! When are you starting? 

**Zohra**

Today!

_ (The group hifives each other, except for Briana who looks mortified. _

_ Suddenly Avery walks up to the group.) _

**Avery T**

Hey Ava! 

**Ava**

Hey Avery!

_ (As he walks away, the other girls giggle.) _

**Avery F**

Name bro is soooo into you. 

**Ava**

No he’s not!

**Zohra**

Liar! I have an idea to get into his party tonight. 

**Avery F**

Yeah?

**Zohra**

Ava, give me your phone. 

_ (Ava unlocks and hands her the phone. Zohra sees the picture of her and her boyfriend as the Home Screen and her face goes blank for a second, then she starts tapping repeatedly.) _

**Ava**

What are you doing?

**Zohra**

Liking all of Avery’s posts.

**Ava**

What—no! Why would you do that?! 

**Zohra**

So he’ll invite us to the New Years party—damn, he has a lot of photos. 

**Ava**

I have a boyfriend—

**Zohra**

You don’t have to date him. Just befriend him. Here. 

_ (She hands Ava her phone back. As she scrolls through it, sure enough, every single post is liked and she’s following him) _

**Ava**

I hate you. 

**Zohra**

You’re welcome.

**_Song: Checkmate by Conan Gray_ **


	3. I’m texting Claire

##  **Clip 3, Monday 3:51PM, 2021: I’m texting Claire**

_ (Sam, Oliver, and Ava are sitting in a car together. After Ava hears a notification, she checks her phone. @AveryTrahanLa started following her and she received a DM from him.) _

_ Avery T: Hey :) _

_ Ava: hi _

**Oliver**

Ava, we should hang out at your house tonight. 

**Ava**

How about yours?

_ Avery T: Sooooo… you liked my posts 🥺👉👈 _

_ Ava: Haha yeah.  _

_ Avery T: ♥️♥️🥰 _

**Oliver**

Fine. 

_ (He looks back at Sam.) _

Ava refuses to introduce me to her mom. I think she’s ashamed of me. 

**Sam**

Ah. 

**Ava**

No I’m not!

_ Ava: kind of a weird question but _

_ Ava: can I come to the New Years party? _

**Oliver**

Hey Ava, whatcha doin’?

**Ava**

I’m texting Claire. 

**Oliver**

Cool. 

_ Avery: Of course!!! Bring whoever you want, the more the merrier! _

_ Ava: great, thanks _

_ (Ava stares out the window, listening to the boys talk and make deprecating jokes about her.) _

**_Song: death bed by Powfu ft. beabadoobee_ **


	4. What the fuck is wrong with you?

##  **Clip 4, Monday 5:08PM, 2021: What the fuck is wrong with you?**

_ (The girls walk up to the party wearing the most stylish clothes they have in slow motion. They walk in and people’s heads closely turn to them. Nick makes eye contact with Briana and she grins, holding Avery F’s arm. Becky and Sarah are also there. Briana sees them and her face falls before immediately smiling again.) _

**Briana**

I’m gonna go say hi. 

**Ava**

Those are the girls who bully Briana, right?

_ (Avery F nods solemnly) _

**Avery F**

She’s still trying to get back into their good graces. They just get worse the more she tries. 

**Claire**

Isn’t she also the girl who called you a slut?

**Ava**

Um, yeah. 

_ (Zoom in on Zohra’s angry face, taking a sip of water. _

_ After a while, the girls are spread out, doing various things. At one point Briana and Nick start walking outside. Briana stops for a moment and grabs Ava’s hands.) _

**Briana**

He asked me to go outside!

**Ava**

That’s awesome!

**Briana**

I think we’re gonna hook up—I’m really nervous. 

**Ava**

Are you sure—

_ (But Briana is already waving bye as she walks out the door.  _

_ Ava turns around, and is slightly startled when she sees Avery T. She quickly checks her phone and sees three missed messages from Oliver.) _

**Avery T**

Hey Ava!

**Ava**

Hi Avery. 

**Avery T**

Aren’t you in the cast for that Romeo and Juliet thing?

**Ava**

Yeah, I am. 

**Avery T**

Awesome. Don’t tell anyone, but I’ve always wanted to be in a play. 

**Ava**

_ (Ava’s lips twitch and her face starts turning red.) _

You should audition for the one this spring.

**Avery T**

Alright, maybe I will. 

**Ava**

Maybe we’ll get roles who interact. 

**Avery T**

Maybe they’ll kiss…

_ (Ava notices that their faces are very close together and closes her eyes. The sound of her heart starting to beat faster can be heard. About to move away so things can’t escalate, she hears yelling.  _

_ Zohra threw a drink at Becky and was yelling at her. ) _

**Becky**

What the fuck is wrong with you?!

_ (Zohra starts angrily storming off. Avery F, Claire, and Ava follow her and walk out the front door. Briana and Nick are kissing each other. Briana notices her friends storming off, kisses Nick one last time, and joins them.) _

**_Song: Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray_ **


End file.
